La crónica de un beagle enamorado
by Nybell
Summary: Puedes enfrentarte a todo tipo de inconvenientes cuando te enamoras, pero nadie esta preparado para lidiar con un entrometido y molesto visitante, como lo es el monstruo verde de los celos. Ni siquiera un beagle lo está. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: El monstruo verde de los celos del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. ****El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: El monstruo verde de los celos del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**

¡Hola a todos! Antes de que el tiempo me gane, vengo con mi participación en el reto. Quise salirme de lo normal y trabajar con otros personajes como protagonistas, así que espero no se aburran xD

No pude ponerlo en la descripción del fic, pero esto es un Miroku/Kanae.

(Hice 3016 palabras en total)

* * *

**La crónica de un beagle enamorado.**

Alguien como yo esta todo el tiempo en medio de situaciones absurdas. Supongo que se debe al tipo de carrera que elegí. El mundo del espectáculo es muy distinto de la vida normal que llevaba durante mi adolescencia, y si a esto le sumamos los compañeros con los que convivo cotidianamente, todo a mi alrededor se vuelve un mar de excentricidades.

Desde que Vie Ghoul inició con su música, Reino, Kiyora, Dasuku, Shizuru y yo, caímos en un remolino de caos; pero en medio de tantos momentos, jamás imagine que llegaría el día en que yo fuese el principal involucrado en un evento que va más allá de mi razón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Día 01. Tokyo.~

—Nee, Miroku ¿Has visto a Kiyora? Quieren que grabemos la parte del teclado, y no aparece por ningún sitio —dijo Dasuku. Vie Ghoul filmaba su nuevo PV en una televisora de renombre.

—Creí que estaba con Reino.

—No. Reino se encontró con el ángel falso, deben estar discutiendo ahora mismo.

—¿La chica plana esta aquí? Ya veo. No te preocupes, vuelve con Shizuru. Yo buscaré a Kiyora, y de paso traeré a Reino.

—De acuerdo.

Durante estas fechas tan ajetreadas tomaba cualquier excusa para dar un paseo. No me importaba caminar por ahí con el atuendo extravagante que usaba para mis escenas, eso mantenía a raya a las chicas curiosas que me topaba en los pasillos. Ninguna parecía reconocerme como miembro de Vie Ghoul, lo cual en estos instantes era lo ideal.

—_Dar con el paradero de Reino será más sencillo_ —pensaba. Bastaría con seguir los gritos exagerados de caperucita roja. Kiyora sin lugar a dudas estaría holgazaneando en algún camerino, y podríamos encargarnos después de él. Por lo tanto, decidí prolongar mi recorrido un poco más.

—Oye. —Sin previo aviso, alguien irrumpió en mi trayecto. Dirigí mí vista a la valiente persona que me llamaba—. Tiraste esto —dijo ella. Una joven de cabello largo y negro extendía una pequeña pieza de metal en forma de dragón hacia mí.

Lo observé brevemente—. ¿Por qué crees que me pertenece? —cuestioné. No recordaba estar usando algo así.

—Va con tu estilo. Eres el único disfrazado de forma rara. —Su respuesta me pareció irónica. Esta chica era la menos indicada para decirlo, vestida con un traje rosa tan llamativo no estaba en condiciones de criticarme.

Iba a mencionarle este hecho cuando una voz chillona interrumpió—. ¡Moko-san! —Otra mujer de rosa fosforescente se acercaba a gran velocidad. Al acortar la distancia noté que se trataba de caperucita—._ Así que Reino ya la dejo ir_ —pensé.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? —Examinaba preocupada a su compañera.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Este hombre es uno de los beagles! —acusó, señalándome con el dedo índice.

Su amiga suspiró extenuada. Recorrió mi rostro con una expresión fría y despreocupada que me dejo estático por segundos—. Toma—dijo, estirando su mano con el dragón de nuevo.

Acepté el objeto que ni siquiera me pertenecía sin entender por qué. Mi cuerpo actuaba en respuesta a esta enigmática joven.

—¿Lo ves? No pasa nada —dijo para tranquilizar a la chica plana. Luego, ambas se marcharon en dirección contraria a la mía, sin darme oportunidad de opinar.

No tenía idea de que este sería el comienzo de una experiencia fuera de lo común.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—¡Miroku! —Al volver al set, Dasuku me reprendió—. ¡Se supone que ibas a buscar a Reino y Kiyora, pero al final terminaste perdiéndote tú!

Todos se encontraban en el lugar, incluso los dos miembros del grupo que habían desaparecido. Suspiré, no me sentía de humor para recibir un sermón de cada uno de ellos.

—Olvídalo —intervino Reino—. Son las 9:00 pm. Proseguiremos con esto mañana —anunció. Estuve agradecido de que sus horarios de trabajo fuesen tan cortos, el regaño podría esperar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Día 02. Departamento de Vie Ghoul~

—Hoy tampoco avanzamos con el PV —comentó Shizuru. Nos hallábamos en la sala, terminando con la cena.

—Es porque todos están distraídos —se quejó Dasuku.

—También tú contribuyes con el retraso, al tardarte tanto en cambiarte de ropa —mencionó Kiyora.

Yo me dedicaba a observar el dragón de metal que me dieron ayer, sin prestar atención a la pelea que estaba comenzando. Era normal que hubiese desacuerdos, iba con la rutina que acostumbrábamos.

—Es un objeto interesante —Reino se dirigió a mi. Él tampoco tomaba en cuenta la discusión de los demás.

—Una mujer me lo dio. —Estas palabras fueron suficientes para que los chicos detuvieran su riña.

—Se parece al que va en mi cinturón —Kiyora se acercó para apreciarlo mejor—. Lo es… La encargada de vestuario estuvo toda la tarde buscándolo como loca ¿Dices que una chica lo encontró?

—Sí.

—Emana un aura muy fuerte, al parecer el metal absorbió su energía —Reino tomó el dragón para examinarlo.

—Vaya, quien te lo dio debió ser alguien muy particular.

—Era amiga de el ángel falso —conté.

—Entonces no debería sorprendernos.

Dejamos el tema de lado, pero después de esa noche no pude apartar de mi mente los ojos de aquella chica a quien llamaban "Moko-san."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Día 16. Set de grabación~

—¿No crees que Miroku ha estado actuando extraño últimamente? — Estos comentarios se oían todos los días.

Luego de dos semanas, mi interés viajaba constantemente en otras direcciones. Esperaba los descansos para ir y vagar por los pasillos con la esperanza de ver a Moko-san. No sabía para que la buscaba; pero un sentimiento de intranquilidad no me permitía detenerme.

—Es por el magnetismo —explicó Reino, al contarle sobre esta peculiar situación.

—¿Magnetismo?

—Si. Tu cuerpo atrajo y absorbió su energía, tal como el dragón que aún guardas en tu bolsillo.

Me tomó por sorpresa que lo supiera. No regrese el dragón a Kiyora —La encargada de vestuario lo reemplazó por una quimera—.

—Es un fenómeno que ocurre sólo a determinadas personas. El aura de esa mujer es imponente, a tal grado que tu aura cedió ante la suya; y ahora sientes la necesidad de verla. Con el dragón pasó algo parecido, la pieza esta impregnada de su energía.

Comprendía su explicación —al menos un poco—, aun así, sentí que estaba aventurándome a cosas fuera de mi entendimiento. El aura de Moko-san, mi fijación por ella, y el dragón de metal indicaban que no fui victima de un simple amor a primera vista.

—Ten cuidado, Miroku. Este tipo de contacto puede acarrearte problemas —agregó.

Asentí. Estuve decidido a seguir las advertencias de Reino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Día 23. Set de grabación~

La mayoría de las escenas del PV estaban listas pese a los inconvenientes —como el hecho de que Reino sólo trabaja de cinco a nueve de la noche—. Lo último que restaba era grabar pequeñas partes en una locación.

—Esto nos ha costado mucho esfuerzo, pero estará a tiempo para el lanzamiento del vídeo de Fuwa Sho —comentó Dasuku. Los otros chicos afinaban sus instrumentos, y Reino se encontraba descansando en su féretro.

—Miroku ¿No te entusiasma la idea? Justo cuando ese idiota cree que no iremos tras su cabeza, apareceremos con nuevo material.

—Claro —respondí sin prestar atención.

—No tiene caso, Miroku ahora vive en otro mundo —intervino Kiyora—. Quizás Reino pueda traerlo de vuelta a nuestro plano astral.

Suspiré. Después de tres semanas no lograba olvidarme de Moko-san, incluso pensaba en la posibilidad de contactar a caperucita y preguntarle por ella; pero en cuanto recordaba las palabras de Reino, desistía ¿Me ocurriría algo malo si lo hacía? Además no tenía nada en especial que decirle.

—Saldré un rato —avisé. El quedarme quieto era contraproducente, caminando me distraía y despejaba mis pensamientos.

Hacía mi recorrido habitual, buscando ver ese traje rosado en algún sitio. Por lo general terminaba en la recepción, y luego regresaba al set; sin embargo, decidí que estaba bien ir y mirar los otros pasillos del edificio. En el trayecto, una habitación donde se oían aplausos atrapó mi curiosidad, así que entré para enterarme de que sucedía.

—¡Usui! Por favor... no te marches —La voz de la joven reflejaba dolor. Detenía del brazo a un hombre que se resistía a mirarla a la cara—. Por favor… —Al girarse, reconocí a la imperturbable Moko-san, aun cuando con el maquillaje lucía diferente.

—Sara... —Ambos se unieron en un abrazo desesperado, mientras las personas detrás de cámara admiraban maravillados la dulce sonrisa que ella mostró. La chica a la que veía era totalmente distinta de la que conocí.

Yo di media vuelta, cerré la puerta y pretendí no haber estado ahí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Día 27. Habitación de Miroku~

—Tiene talento para engañar, es justamente como ese ángel falso. Nunca podrás saber cual es su verdadera naturaleza ¿Es el tipo de chica dulce y cariñosa? ¿O acaso será la mujer madura y tranquila con la que charlaste?

—No es de mi incumbencia. Aquello que vi era sólo actuación.

—Es una doble cara, jamás sabremos cuales son sus intenciones ¿Viste la facilidad con la que aceptó los brazos del otro? ¿Esa sonrisa tan sincera realmente puede ser actuada?

—Yo no lo sé...

Esto se repetía desde hace cuatro días, cuando presencié la escena de Moko-san. Admito que sus perfectas expresiones helaron mi sangre, no obstante, trajeron consigo un problema difícil de explicar. Ahora comprendía las advertencias de Reino.

—Mientras tú sólo tuviste contacto con ella una vez, ese sujeto la ve a diario ¿No es injusto? Apuesto a que él no aprecia sus virtudes como debería —Era increíble, pero cierto. Lo que empezó siendo una vocecita en mi cabeza fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en una pequeña versión de mi mismo. Verde, con alas y cuernos; este demonio me asediaba constantemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Día 30. Habitación de Miroku~

Llevaba tres noches enteras sin dormir. Rodeado de incienso y talismanes, haciendo viejas oraciones budistas sin resultados. Alguien como yo esta todo el tiempo en medio de situaciones absurdas; pero esta rebasaba los límites.

A pesar de que seguía al pie de la letra las recomendaciones de Reino, el pequeño demonio verde que flotaba siempre a mi lado no me dejaba tranquilo. Hasta que este "incidente" no cesara, me mantendría en aislamiento dentro de mi cuarto. Los demás entendieron cuando se los expliqué, y decidieron apoyarme en esta particular travesía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Día 34. Habitación de Miroku~

Los exorcismos tradicionales no surtían efecto, así que opté por lo novedoso. Con la computadora de Kiyora navegaba por internet en busca de un método para deshacerme del invitado indeseado —que continuaba siendo igual de molesto que en un principio—. Nadie podía decirme a que me estaba enfrentando. "El monstruo verde de los celos" fue la única descripción con la que encajaba.

También hice un círculo con sal como leí en un artículo; pero no logró progreso alguno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Día 40. Habitación de Miroku~

Afortunadamente, no necesitaron de mí durante la filmación de las últimas escenas del PV. Según Dasuku, la edición estará terminada en dos semanas más, y tengo la esperanza de abandonar este encierro para entonces.

La pequeña versión verde de mi parece estar cómodo en este sitio, incluso se ha vuelto amigo de Reino, con quien juega póker alrededor de dos horas seguidas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Día 41. Habitación de Miroku~

—Sólo tú eres capaz de soportar este encarcelamiento —opinó Reino, en medio de un partido de damas chinas con mi "chibi verde."

—Tengo la impresión de que en cuanto salga de este lugar, él hará algún destrozo —dije, señalándolo.

—Ya te lo he dicho: la razón por la que esta aquí es inminente. Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de exorcizarlo.

—Lo sé. Mi atracción por Moko-san provocó esto. Mis celos nacieron cuando la vi actuando.

—Hasta que no hagas algo al respecto, él no se marchará.

Pero… ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Los días pasaban sin que pudiese hallar la respuesta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Día 44. Departamento de Vie Ghoul~

—Hemos superado lo del PV, pero la gira de promoción comenzará en unos días. No podemos consentir que su monstruo celoso lo mantenga aprisionado.

—Debemos ser más eficaces en esta ocasión. Vie Ghoul necesita a su baterista.

—Reino tomó cartas en el asunto. En cuanto termine con sus experimentos, estoy seguro de que todo se solucionara.

—Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Miroku vuelva a ser libre…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Día 47. Habitación de Miroku~

Es desgastante permanecer en un solo lugar, pero no veo más opción que ésta. Los chicos han estado ocupados con los detalles del PV; y la gente ya comienza a preguntarse que ha ocurrido conmigo. No puedo salir, con este molesto chibi verde intentando provocarme.

—Miroku, ven aquí —Inesperadamente, Reino entró a la alcoba. Tenía esa mirada y ese tono de voz que decian "no aceptaré un no por respuesta."

—Sabes que...

—¿Deseas permanecer en arresto domiciliario? —me interrumpió.

En estas condiciones era un estorbo para todos, lo sabía. Sin embargo, detestaba enfrentarme a situaciones donde el control no fuese mío. Allá afuera no podría estar seguro de qué sucedería con el monstruo de los celos.

—Todos confían en que lo lograras. No los decepciones. —Reino me miró profundamente, luego salió sin agregar nada más. Mi demonio verde trató de seguirlo, pero al estar inevitablemente atado a mi, no logró alcanzarlo.

Inhale fuertemente. Todo este tiempo, aislado en la habitación, había deseado posponer lo que ocurriría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Día 47. Televisora Fuji~

—¿Qué es lo que esperamos aquí? —lancé la misma pregunta por cuarta ocasión. Dasuku, Kiyora, Shizuru, Reino y yo, nos hallábamos dentro del auto, aguardando sigilosamente. No entendía por qué motivo me trajeron, y ninguno de ellos respondía a mis cuestionamientos.

—Sólo cinco minutos más —dijo Shizuru, observando su reloj.

—¿Haremos algún tipo de ritual? —Todos se miraban con seriedad, aumentando mi inquietud. Por otro lado, mi monstruo verde de los celos y Reino jugaban ajedrez.

Los segundos corrieron hasta que finalmente sucedió. Mis dudas se despejaron en cuanto mis ojos identificaron ese traje rosa incandescente, que incluso sin el sol en lo alto del cielo era capaz de deslumbrar mis pupilas.

—Moko-san —susurré. Ella conversaba con alguien en la entrada del gran edificio.

—Kotonami Kanae —corrigió Dasuku—. Investigamos todo acerca de ella.

—Y gracias a las habilidades de adivinación de Reino, supimos a que hora saldría de su filmación.

—En realidad, él fue y molestó al ángel falso para saber algunos detalles —confesó Shizuru.

—Como sea, es ahora o nunca.

—Esperen ¿A que se refieren? —dije.

Después de mover uno de los peones, Reino me miró seriamente y habló. —Gracias al dragón de metal me di cuenta de que se puede regresar la energía a su dueño, con tan sólo exponerse a un breve contacto de tres segundos con él.

—¿Y eso cómo desaparecerá al demonio verde?

—Si mi teoría es correcta, serás capaz de librarte de tu fijación por esa mujer. Una vez que su energía salga de ti, los celos también se irán.

Me sonaba sorprendente que la solución fuese tan sencilla; tan simple que no tenía sentido ¿Algo como esto realmente ocurre a las personas?

—Esta bien. Sostendré sus manos por tres segundos.

—No. El contacto tiene que ser directo. Bésala —sentenció.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mis dedos temblaban mientras me acercaba a Moko-san. Ella estuvo conversando todo este tiempo con un sujeto. Mi monstruo de los celos no había perdido la oportunidad de importunarme con comentarios sarcásticos acerca de esto; pero mi habilidad para ignorarlo se había perfeccionado con los días.

Ahora me encontraba a metros de ella, quien parecía estar llamando a un taxi.

—Oye. —Levanté mi mano en forma de saludo.

—Eres el tipo de la otra vez —mencionó. Me veía con un gesto de sorpresa, supongo que no esperaba encontrarme aquí.

No soy la clase de hombre que estuviese acostumbrado a hacer cosas tan atrevidas, sin embargo, comprendía que no tenía más opciones. —_Terminemos de una vez por todas, antes de que Reino decida adoptar a mi monstruo verde de los celos —_pensé.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, al verme tan concentrado.

—Discúlpame, necesito que me ayudes —susurré. Me incliné hasta su rostro sin importarme si estaría de acuerdo o no. Fue cuestión de segundos para que mis labios rozaran levemente los suyos—._ Sólo un momento_ —pensé. Era todo lo que requería para volver a mi vida habitual.

Al separarnos vi su cara completamente roja, y su labio inferior temblando. Podía leer en su expresión un "¿Qué demonios fue esto?" Yo por otro lado, palpé mi cuerpo tratando de identificar algún cambio importante. Giré la vista hacia el automóvil donde Dasuku levantaba su pulgar en señal de victoria.

—Eso era todo. Muchas gracias —acerté a decirle. Moko-san aún no volvía de su estado de shock, así que sólo estreché su mano como despedida y escapé. Había cometido una locura de la cual no estaba muy seguro; pero al menos, dio resultados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Día 48. Departamento de Vie Ghoul~

Tuvimos una celebración que se prolongó hasta que Kiyora cayó dormido en el sillón. Los demás se marcharon a sus habitaciones horas antes, a excepción de Reino y de mí.

—Puede que caperucita busqué tomar venganza por su amiga —comenté.

Reino sonrío—. Eso no será un problema.

—Supongo que no… —concordé tras pensarlo.

—No volveré a tener un contrincante tan excelente como ese demonio tuyo, es lo único lamentable de esto.

—Pero siempre tendrás otros espíritus con quienes jugar —respondí.

Al cabo de unos minutos fue hora de irme a descansar, luego de todas estas experiencias lo que más me repondría sería una buena noche de sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la privacidad de mi recamara observé el dragón de metal que reposaba sobre mi mesa. No fui capaz de deshacerme de él; y tampoco pude desechar la imagen del rostro sonrojado de Moko-san.

—_Los celos se fueron al darme cuenta de que me recordaba, y que no había pasado inadvertido para ella como creí, pero..._—Pero mi intuición también me dictaba que el único conflicto resuelto fue ese. Mi atracción por Moko-san no se disolvería en tres segundos, ya que se trataba de algo más terrenal. Algo a lo que tenía que enfrentarme alguna vez en mi vida.

Suspiré y acomodé la baraja que estaba dispersa en mi cuarto. Puede que en un tiempo más, el monstruo verde de los celos y Reino la vuelvan a utilizar.

* * *

Gracias a la gente que se tomó el tiempo para leerme. Me hubiese gustado escribir más detalladamente, pero tenía como límite 3200 palabras (la siguiente vez pensaré mejor antes de elegir el número de palabras para un reto T_T)

Ojala les haya gustado ;3


End file.
